Fate Rewritten
by Story Nite
Summary: That night was the beginning of it all. The birth of such a flawed existence. The creation of someone who should not have been. "Everything... it was all a lie." -Written by Lo
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Hey, everyone, Lo here! I've decided to enter this contest. It's being hosted by a Mr. Alex Kellar. ( www. Deviantart alex-kellar/art/Writing-his-Fate-mini-contest-750953301). You can type Alex-kellar in the deviantart search bar if you'd rather do it that way instead.**

 **Go check out his DA, he does a lot of awesome fan-art for fanfics. He said that it's his way of giving back to the authors who make these stories, so the least we can do is give some of that support back to him. I'm sure that you all will see some awesome art from him.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Fire. It was a world on fire. No, it was hell. Burning debris lay all around. People screamed out in agony as they perished. And walking through this hell, ignoring all others, was a lone boy.

Death, death, death. The boy saw so many people dying indiscriminately. He couldn't help any of them, he could only walk through this field of suffering.

Throw away, throw away, throw away. With every step he took, it was as if the boy would lose a part of himself. It was all he could do to survive.

Finally, the boy stopped. He fell into a small pile of burnt wood and charred stone. He, too, was going to die. In one last act of defiance, the boy reached out his arm. His hand outstretched towards the sky, he cursed whatever lay behind that black canvas. It was only for a few seconds before his arm lost strength, but they were the most important seconds of his life.

As his arm began to fall back to his side, another pulled his hand into both of theirs. The boy looked at the face of the one who had found him. He was crying. They were tears of pure joy over having found someone. A man with happiness overflowing from his heart, that is what the boy saw in his face.

"Thank you." he said to the young boy.

Seeing the look of pure joy on his face, the boy couldn't help but think, 'How great would it be if people could live like that'.

That night, within the blazing inferno, Emiya Shirou was saved just as much as he was.

 _ **[Fate/RWBY]**_

Team CFVY was being pushed to their limits. It was supposed to be a simple mission, but... there were just so many. No one was expecting this amount of grimm to be waiting for them. It was fortunate that the standard practice was to pack more equipment than you were expected to need.

They had been fighting for days, weeks even. With how many kept coming, it almost felt endless. But it wasn't. This, luckily, seemed to be the final wave of the onslaught. They just needed to finish off this little bit of grimm in the forest and their mission would be complete.

"Fox, eight o'clock!"

The copper haired teen pushed away the small Beowolf attacking him, turning to look at the new beast approaching. Seeing an opportunity to strike down the boy who had turned from it, the Beowolf tried to jump at him again. Unfortunately for the creature, however, the boy had thrown it right next to his large teammate, Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi swung his large sword down on the creature, splitting it in two, similar to how one would use an axe to split wood. The teen quickly retracted his weapon, throwing it up just in time to block the claw swipe of an Ursa. As Yatsuhashi pushed the claw away and made to cleave into the large creature, another teammate ran past him.

A young girl with a pair of bunny ears on her head launched herself up and over Fox and the creature he was dismembering. She landed on the head of one of the monsters that was charging her teammate. Pushing off of the creature, she back-flipped to stand next to Fox, the creature's head slamming down with enough force to crater the ground.

While they were all doing this, their leader, Coco, used her mini-gun to mow down the horde behind them all... She killed a number of trees along with the grimm.

One of the creatures lunged at her from behind. Before its teeth could reach her flesh, a hand shot forth, catching it by the throat. It was Yatsuhashi who had grabbed the thing. He tightened his grip, crushing its neck before it got a chance to claw at him. Throwing the corpse to the side, Yatsuhashi stood prepared for any other attempt on his leader's life.

And so, on the battle raged. The four students slowly eradicating the threat.

 _ **[Fate/RWBY]**_

Much time had passed since the start of the battle. And just as quickly as it had started, it ended with one last swing from Yatsuhashi's sword. A head flew, the battle was won.

"Good work, everyone." Coco congratulated her team. "The mission is complete, we can finally head back to school."

"We missed the dance, though." The girl's bunny ears drooped slightly in disappointment.

"There's always next time." Coco said, placing a comforting hand on Velvet's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The girl smiled up at her leader.

"Alright guys," Coco turned and walked around to address everyone. "Let's get going home... well, to school, that is."

Everyone made to follow Coco's lead, however, Yatsuhashi's eyes suddenly widened. "Watch out!" He yelled, quickly turning to face Velvet.

Velvet turned just in time to see a Beowolf jump out of a bush. Its mouth was wide open, its claws up and at the ready. It was prepared to shred her apart. To pull flesh from bone and devour her. The girl raised her arm, the only defense she threw up against the beast.

Everyone ran towards her, trying their best to stop the beast, but there was no way they'd be able to make it in time. They wouldn't be able to save her.

Its claws dug into her neck, tearing apart her throat. Its teeth sank into her shoulder, ripping off an arm. And as its body impacted the girl it had started dismembering, her near-dead body fell to the ground, the creature standing atop of her...

At least, that's what should have happened. The girl's body was thrown to the side, impacting the soft grass. The rest of the teens stopped there charge, stunned frozen.

Velvet looked up, her eyes widening in surprise at what she saw. Where she was standing a few moments ago, a young man with auburn hair now stood over the lifeless body of the Beowolf, a lone black blade the only thing he held. He was looking down at the rabbit faunus, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked gently.

"Y-yeah," Coco answered, being the first to recover. She walked over to stand between the man and Velvet. "Thanks for the assistance."

The other two teens recovered from their shock shortly after, and followed after Coco's actions.

"That's good." The man turned to face them directly.

"Huh?!" Velvet exclaimed upon getting full view of the man. Under his pale-gray cloak, the blue sleeve of his shirt was ripped open, the sight of crimson just barely visible on his skin. "You're injured!"

The man looked down at his arm. "Yeah, you're right." He brought his hand up and touched the wound, checking the severity of the damage. Luckily, cause even E rank luck doesn't always fail, it wasn't too deep. "It'll be fine, don't worry about it."

When he returned his gaze back to the four teens, they looked at him with mild surprise. Unable find anything else to do, he offered up a simple smile.

"I've got some food over at my camp, if you guys are hungry." The man said.

The team shared a look with each other. After a few moments, they all nodded to Coco, leaving everything to her judgment. So, with a sigh, Coco answered the man.

"Sure, we'll take you up on your offer."

"Then follow me." The man motioned with his hand. "Ah, the name is Shirou, by the way."

 _ **[Fate/RWBY]**_

"There, that should do it." Velvet stood up, walking back to sit next to her team.

"Thanks," Shirou said, his eyes still locked on his freshly bandaged arm. "You didn't need to do that, though."

"Uh- uh," Velvet shook her head. "You got hurt helping me, so it's the least I could do to help."

Shirou showed the girl an appreciative smile, and she smiled back.

Coco's eyes ran over the both of them several times. With a cough, she said, "You can put your shirt back on now."

"Ah, right." Shirou quickly complied.

Fox handed Velvet a bowl of the stew Shirou had made. The other teens had already started eating, but Velvet insisted she bandage up Shirou before she eat. He told her he could excuse himself to his tent and do it himself, but she wouldn't let him. She did have a point, bandaging ones own arm was a bit difficult.

After he had given his name, they were all fairly quick to introduce themselves. There was Coco, the brown haired, beret wearing, large gun wielding leader. Fox, a copper haired, scar covered, hardly ever speaks, boy. Velvet, the bunny eared, kind of shy, has a box on her back for some reason, girl. And Yatsuhasi, the large, strong, giant sword wielding boy. They were nice people.

"So how did you find us?" Coco asked the man.

"I heard some noises... loud noises. There were a lot of grimm swarming that way, too. I would have shown up to help sooner, but I had to take care of the few that branched off to attack my camp."

All of them nodded at his answer. It was the one that made the most sense. It would have been pretty weird if he didn't find them based on the noises, and even weirder if he didn't hear any noise at all.

"Are you a Huntsman?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"No, I'm not." Everyone was visibly surprised by that answer.

"What? Really? With how skilled you were, I thought you must be one." Yatsu explained his reasoning.

"Yeah," Shirou said. "People tend to make that mistake."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why would you jump in to help us if you're not a Huntsman?" Yatsu eyed Shirou's wounded arm. "Especially when you're aura was depleted."

"Huh? Isn't that what anyone would do?" They were taken aback by his reasoning. "If it's within your means to help someone, especially if their life is in danger, you should help them."

They couldn't reject that. After all, they all strived to become Huntsman and Huntresses to help people. There were other reasons, of course, but at the root, helping people in need was what they all wanted to do. However, that was why they trained, to acquire the skill-set they needed to perform these dangerous tasks. He did not train for this. But even if he didn't officially train, he still showed that he was capable of performing in a combat situation.

"I see what you mean, I really do, but it's still kind of weird for someone who thinks that way to not be a Huntsman, or training to be one." Coco said, scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I do have my reasons for staying away from that profession." Before they could follow up on that last part, Shirou took a long sip of water, indicating he would not like to discuss it further. And so, with the setting sun dyeing the sky a mix of orange and pink, they all sat in silence eating their meal. But the silence would not last.

Coco noticed Velvet awkwardly shifting around in her seat. She looked around at everyone else to try and figure out what was up. Fox's eyes were fixed in his bowl as he ate his food. He was eating quite fast, a normal thing for him, but no matter how many times you see it, it's still impressive. Yatsuhasi was eating at a much slower pace, his gaze locked on the setting sun, admiring the beauty he saw. Then her eyes fell on the source of the problem, more specifically, Shirou.

"Yo, pervert, what're you doing." she called out to Shirou.

Fox and Yatsu both stopped eating, and found their leader's gaze. Seeing that she was talking to Shirou, they both adopted a questioning expression as they turned to him.

"Eh? Me?" Shirou suddenly asked, confused as to why she would address him as such.

"Yes, you." Coco replied. "You were obviously looking at Velvet's breasts."

Both Yatsu and Fox looked at each other with wide eyes. They quickly turned their eyes to Velvet. Upon seeing her red cheeks and uncomfortable expression, they turned a more hostile gaze to Shirou.

"Woah, woah, hold up!" Shirou threw his hands up as he started to explain. "I wasn't looking at her breasts, I was looking at that emblem on her chest. The heart."

"Huh?" Velvet stopped shifting in her seat when she heard that... then she was embarrassed by the misunderstanding. "Ah, I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"You were looking at her emblem, why?" Coco questioned, finding it slightly weird that anyone would look at an emblem so intensely.

"I don't know." The three teens narrowed their eyes, having believed that to be the extent of his answer. However, Shirou explained further, "When I look at the emblem, I find myself thinking about a heart of glass." The expressions of the three teens softened at the more satisfying, if more confusing, answer. But Velvet took on a confused look.

"Heart of glass?" she questioned. "What does that mean?"

"It's nothing." He showed a polite smile. "Sorry for staring."

"N-no, it's fine."

"Anyways, you guys said you went to Beacon, right?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Coco answered.

"I assume you'll be on your way back to Vale in the morning, then."

"Yeah, that is correct."

"Mind if I tag along with you guys?"

"What?!" Coco was fairly surprised by his request. "You wanna come back with us?"

"Yeah." That was the only thing he said.

"Mind if I ask why?"

"It's nothing special. There's just someone in Vale I need to see... a brother, actually. I was already on my way there, but I think it'll be faster to travel with you guys."

They all shared a look with each other. No one seemed to have a problem with it, so with a sigh, Coco once more spoke for the team.

"Sure, you can come with us."

"Thanks." Shirou smiled. "You guys can go and get some rest. I'll take first watch."

"Yeah, here's a better idea, Mr. person-we've-never-met-before. You, Fox, and Yatsuhashi will take first watch while Velvet and I get some sleep. We'll take the next one."

Shirou scratched the back of his head. He probably should have seen that coming. "Okay, let's do that."

And so, that night, Shirou spent some hours sitting between two guys.

* * *

 **Closing Notes: Well, hope you all enjoyed. I think things did happen a little fast, I'll try and do better in the next chapters. And this one is short, but I'll try and have the next ones be a bit longer.**

 **Coco doesn't trust him to watch them sleep, but they all trust him enough to eat the food he made. Funny how that works...**

 **Shirou be on his way to Vale. He needs to meet with someone, apparently.**

 **Again, this is for Alex Kellar's contest. You all should go check him out and consider entering the contest as well. I would love to see someone do a Shirou and Koneko story.**

 **Unfortunate news, there are certain issues that I am experiencing. Not personal, but with the writing machine. I'll do my best to keep writing, but it will prove difficult.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Here's the next chapter. The deadline for the contest is August 22nd, let's hope I can make it in time. I've gotta say, I'm really glad to see how many of you seem to enjoy this. I really truly appreciate the support I'm being shown. I hope I don't disappoint any of you.**

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, painting the sky orange, bringing an end to the short time of rest. After packing things up and a quick breakfast prepared by Shirou, they were off. There was a village not too far, the plan was to head over and call for a bullhead to come extract them.

And so, through the forest they traveled. Yatsuhashi took the lead, Coco close behind him. Velvet and Fox stood beside Shirou, who trailed lightly after Coco.

Though they had exterminated much of the grimm, there were still a few small ones here and there. Whenever one of them jumped out, the group of teens were quick to take out the creature before Shirou could even move. Of course, what the teens didn't know, if Shirou had decided to, he would have moved against the threat before they even noticed it. But he had decided to leave it up to them to take care of the creatures.

It wasn't that Shirou couldn't be bothered to fight, or that he was scared, nothing like that. The reason he stayed back was because these teens were tasked with taking care of these creatures. It was the profession they had chosen. They were sent out here on these missions so they could gain experience. It was to prepare them for the future. If Shirou stepped in, he'd be robbing them of some very important experience. And if they should die in the future because of that, it would mean Shirou was responsible for their deaths.

Of course, that didn't mean Shirou would just sit back. If they came across something he didn't think the team could handle, or it looked as if one of them was about to be seriously injured, Shirou would step in without hesitation. That was why he kept his guard up the entire time they'd been walking.

"Don't worry, we'll be arriving at the village soon. We'll take care of any grimm that attack, too." Velvet, who noticed his tenseness and misattributed it to fear of the grimm, did her best to reassure him.

Without even looking at her, "Alright." was the only thing he said.

Velvet scratched the back of her head with a wry smile. "And I thought I was the quiet one."

"Sorry." Again, without even looking at her, he spoke only a single word.

"N-no, it's fine." She gave an awkward chuckle. The whole conversation felt awkward.

The short conversation ended, bringing about a reign of silence. Nothing but the sound of the occasional twig snapping under boot, leaf crumpling under foot, feet impacting ground. There was also the sound of metal jingling about, the equipment the students brought with them.

The only thing Shirou had on him besides his clothing, was a pale-grey cloak, the hood currently not being worn, and a small pack slung over his shoulder. Perhaps he had some other things hidden beneath his cloak or in his pockets, they wouldn't know. He would have had a tent and camp supplies, but Shirou told them they could just leave the equipment there. He said if the grimm attack and destroy it, fine, but if not, he would use it next time he traveled that way. There was no question in their mind over whether it would be destroyed or not, but he seemed indifferent to it, so they didn't pursue it further.

"I see the village, it's just up ahead." Yatsuhashi informed them all.

Shirou looked past the teen. Marking the entrance, two large pillars stood upright, a large wooden beam laying across the both of them. Though it was the entryway, there weren't any walls around the village or anything, people would be just as capable of entering any other way. Of course, it was built along the main road, most people would find themselves crossing through this gate on their travels. That was probably why the gate was placed there in the first place.

"The bullhead should be arriving soon." Coco said. "We'll wait around town till it gets here." Her team nodded and gave words of acknowledgement.

Shirou was right, traveling with them would get him to Vale much sooner. It wasn't like he had a ship he could have taken. He was just going to walk all the way.

All that was left was to wait for the bullhead. Then he would be well on his way back to the city.

 ** _[Fate/RWBY]_**

 _"Hey, do you want to hear a story?" he asked._

 _"Sure!" the young boy replied._

 _He raised a brow. "Someone's a little excited."_

 _"Of course I am! You always have cool stories, and you always use them to teach me something."_

 _"Huh?" He scratched his cheek. "Do I really?"_

 _"Yeah, it's really fun."_

 _"I see... But this one might be a little different from the other ones I told you."_

 _"I don't mind!"_

 _"Well, alright then..._

 _Once upon a time, there was a young prince who had been cursed by a wicked fairy. 'As a beast you'll stay till the end of your days. Unless you find one to love, who you they love.' these were the words spoken by her. But the beast was hideous. Surely there was none who could love him._

 _'Once this rose wilts, your fate is sealed. As a monster you'll die, with none who love you.' Time had passed. The young prince hid himself away, waiting for his death to come._

 _'Did you hear about the hideous beast?' people would say. 'I heard he eats people who get too close.' Rumors spread. 'I heard he's a real monster.' A tale of fear the people would tell. A prince judged by his appearance._

 _One day, during a great storm, a man had come seeking shelter. The prince's heart was moved with compassion. 'Prepare a meal for the man.' he ordered his servants._

 _He opened his doors, silently inviting the man in._

 _The man walked in and looked around, but didn't find the owner who had hidden. His eyes fell on a table with food and drinks, a gift left for him. The man accepted, and even spent the night._

 _The morning came. The man left the palace, preparing to head home. But then he saw a rose garden. His daughter would love one, the man thought. He walked over and plucked the loveliest one he could find. When the man turned to leave, the beast was there. The man fell down in fear of the terrifying beast._

 _'I gave you food when you hungered, water when you thirst, a place to rest when you were tired, yet you would steal my most precious possession!?' the beast roared. 'For such a crime, you shall surely die...'_

 ** _[Fate/RWBY]_**

"Hey? You listening?" A hand was being waved in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The teen shook his head, snapping out of his daze. Looking up, he found his two teammates.

Roman, the one who had asked the question, was leaning against the desk, his white jacket flowing off to the other side. Neo, the one who was waving her... the one who was _still_ waving her hand in front of his face, was laying her upper body on the desk right in front of him, her eyes half closed in boredom.

Adam gently grabbed her waving hand and placed it down on the desk. The girl complied with the silent request, leaving her hand away from his face. She still stay laying on the desk, though. She even rolled off her stomach and onto her back, trying to get more comfortable... then she yawned.

"I said class is over. We can go now." Roman crossed his arms. "Anyways, what were you daydreaming about? Was it beautiful girls?" Roman wiggled his eyebrows.

Neo immediately shot up. She adopted an inquisitive look, yet a smile hang loosely on her lips. She rolled her hands around in the air, urging Adam to explain.

Adam knew what she was trying to say. _'Give us the details! What were they wearing? What color were they wearing? Were they cute or beautiful? Mature or innocent? Did you feel their skin? Was it soft? It was soft, wasn't it? I bet it was soft.'_ Yep, Adam knew those were the exact questions she was asking.

"I was just remembering something." he explained.

Neo raised a brow, her smile still present.

"No, it wasn't a memory about girls." He rolled his eyes, though the action was hidden by his sunglasses.

"Ah, it's too bad." Roman placed a hand on Neo's head. "Looks like we couldn't hear about girls this time, but someday, our time will come."

Neo looked up at him, nodding her head with a smile that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

"You two really are strange." Adam sighed.

Adam stood up. Being seated at the end of the row, he didn't need to shuffle around to get free. It was just one side-step to freedom. Turning and walking up the steps, Adam threw a hand over his shoulder and motioned for them to follow. "Let's go for lunch."

With a look and a shrug given to each other, the two teens made to follow Adam's lead. Roman walked normally, but Neo skipped along.

Taking a right upon exiting the classroom, Adam found team RWBY walking down the hall towards them. Well, team RWBY minus R.

"Here comes boss' girlfriend." Roman muttered, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Adam.

When they caught sight of the three teens, the remainder of RWBY changed course to them. Likewise, Adam led his team over to talk with the three girls.

"Where's Ruby?" Adam asked.

"Headmaster wanted to speak with her." Yang answered.

Roman gasped. "Is something wrong with li'l sis!?" He placed both hands on Yang's shoulders with a worried expression.

Slapping his hands off her shoulders, Yang answered, " _My_ little sister is fine." The hidden message in Yang's words, Ruby isn't your sister. Roman ignored the message. After all, he couldn't be too sure that was what she was trying to tell him, right?

"Ah, that's a relief." Roman used his forearm to wipe his forehead. "That's great news, Sunshine." Yang rolled her eyes at the nickname.

While Roman went through the usual flirt with Yang, Neo playing wingman just like always, and Weiss backing Yang up as she shot down all his advances, Adam and Blake began their conversation.

"So why'd Ozpin want to see her?" Adam asked.

Blake looked around before responding, "You guys will have to keep this quiet."

"We will."

"I mean really quiet. You can't tell anyone else."

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Alright," Blake let out a sigh. "There was an intruder last night."

"What!?" Adam paused, taking a moment to compose himself. "Is it related?"

"I don't know." Blake brought her hand to her chin in thought. "Do you think that's a possibility?"

"I think it is." Adam folded his arms. "But I suppose there's nothing to suggest a link."

"Still, for the timing..."

Adam looked at Blake. She was in deep thought, her gaze locked on the ground.

"Blake," She lifted her head, meeting his eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Huh?" Blake was slightly confused.

"Are you sleeping well? Eating enough?"

Blake's mouth fell open. So that was what he meant.

"Yeah, I am." Blake gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sorry I made you all worry so much."

"As long as you're good now, that's what matters." He smiled back. "So what were you guys up to?"

"We were going to wait in our rooms till Ruby got back. What about you guys?"

"We were heading to the cafeteria to get some food."

The both of them turned to look at their teammates. Weiss was red, Yang was really red, though in a different way from Weiss, Neo was hunched over in silent laughter behind Roman, and Roman had both his hands up, as if to say he didn't do it.

Adam and Blake had two options: Ask them what was going on, or ignore the situation and take their team to their desired location. The both of them shared a look with each other, there was really only one choice.

"Neo, Roman..."

"Weiss, Yang..."

"Let's go!" They both motioned for their team to follow.

And so, while the rest of team RWBY returned to their dorms, Adam, Neo, and Roman walked into the cafeteria.

As the trio walked to grab a tray, Neo spotted Jaune and Pyrrha leaving the room. Meh. But then she saw Ren and Nora following after them. Her eyes glowed with excitement.

She tapped Roman's shoulder, getting his attention. She held out a palm towards her two teammates and pointed a finger at herself. Using the finger she pointed at herself, she drew an arc in the air and touched the thumb of her hand that had its palm at them. With that, Neo ran off towards Ren and Nora.

When Roman saw her two targets, he quickly called out to her, "Neo, don't annoy- And she's gone."

There was the sound of glass shattering, followed by a shout from Nora, "You!"

With a shrug to each other, Roman and Adam went to grab some food.

Taking their trays to a table and sitting down, they found a few familiar faces. Team CRDL were sitting right next to them. Cardin was working on his weapon while his team ate, but he shifted his focus upon noticing the two next to him.

"Hey, Adam! What's up?" he greeted.

"Just eating." Adam replied. "How about you?"

"I'm making the modifications you suggested." Cardin grabbed a tool off the table and started using it on the weapon. "My weapon'll be all sorts of awesome once I'm done with it."

Adam leaned over and took a look at his work. "Good job. But you should change this." he pointed to one of the mechanisms.

"Huh? Why should I change it?"

"It would be more efficient if you..." Technical stuff.

"Oh, that makes sense." Cardin smiled. "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

After finishing up their food, the two decided to go look for Neo.

"You guys better stay out of trouble." Roman smirked. "Unless I'm there with you."

"Hah! Like we could find any trouble without you." Cardin laughed.

With a fancy bow, Roman followed after Adam.

"Man, those four have really changed from when they first got here." Roman said as he finally caught up to his leader.

"Yeah, I suppose they have."

Roman smiled. "Well, I suppose it's because a certain someone held their hand out."

"I didn't do much." Adam shrugged. "You and Neo were there, too."

"Yeah, we were." Roman nodded. "But it was your hand that was offered."

"It may have been my hand, but it was because of the efforts of everybody. Human and faunus working together."

Roman eyed him. "Hey, isn't that something to be happy about?"

"Hm? I am happy about it."

"Then what's with the frown?"

Adam stopped walking. He lifted a hand and covered his mouth. "It doesn't mean anything... It's just..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Roman waved his hand around. "Let's go find Neo."

The two of them spent the next half-hour looking for her. They looked everywhere, but couldn't find her. Eventually they found themselves outdoors in their search.

"Why are we looking for her again? Can't we just meet her back at our dorm?" Adam asked.

"It's because she went after those two again; I need to make sure Nora hasn't killed her yet." Roman explained, Adam nodding his head in agreement with that point. "Plus, I want to know if she scored." And then Adam sighed.

"Why not use your scroll to contact her?"

"I would," Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device, holding it up for Adam to see, "But this is her scroll."

"Why do you have her scroll?" Adam questioned.

"She must have forgotten I have it." Roman put the device back in his pocket.

"Why do you have it in the first place?"

"She leaves it with me sometimes."

"Why do-" He shook his head. "No, nevermind, I don't want to know."

Adam turned to continue walking, but as soon as he turned around, the girl they had been searching for was right there. As soon as he found her eyes, she lifted a hand and waved at him.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Neo! You're back!" Roman ran over to the pair, pulling Neo into a hug. Only a few seconds went by before he pulled her away and asked, "So what happened? Give me the details."

Neo pouted, making a series of gestures with her hands.

"Oh well, don't let it get you down. There's always next time."

Neo smiled up at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, so what now boss?" The two looked at Adam.

"I guess-" Before he could finish his sentence, a bullhead landing bought their attention. "Looks like one of the teams have returned."

"Which one?"

"Let's go find out." Adam motioned with his hand for them to follow.

The doors on the side of the aircraft slowly opened. A beret wearing girl was the first to jump out. Hanging from her shoulder was a really nice looking bag... with a bandolier as the strap. The trio instantly recognized this girl as Coco Adel. Now they knew the returning team.

"So it's CFVY who's back..." Roman muttered.

The three stayed behind, watching as each member of Coco's team jumped out of the aircraft; they wanted to make sure everyone made it back safely. Fox jumped out next, followed by Yatsuhashi, who held out his hand for his last teammate. Velvet grabbed hold of his hand and hopped out of the bullhead. Content that everyone was safe, Adam turned to leave.

"Huh?" But then Roman made that noise and got him to turn back around. "Is there another person in there?"

Adam looked back at the scene playing out beside the bullhead. Velvet seemed to be talking to someone inside. Who? Her team wasn't in there, they jumped out before her. Just who was she talking to?

After a few moments, a figure jumped out. He wore a pale-grey cloak, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a pair of jeans. As he stood up straight, the man pulled his hood down, revealing auburn hair to the world.

"Who is that?" Roman asked, to which Neo shrugged.

However, while the two watched with a perplexed expression, Adam's was one of surprise. His mouth had fallen open and his eyes gone wide, he knew this man.

The man scanned his surroundings. When his eyes fell on them, there was a flash of recognition in his eyes. He slowly raised a hand and waved.

"Huh? Do either of you know him?" Roman looked to his two teammates. He was surprised upon seeing Adam's expression.

Though he was older than he remembered, there was doubt about it; Adam knew exactly who this was. "Emiya... Shirou..."

 ** _[Fate/RWBY]_**

 _The beauty shed tears for her fallen love. She had been able to see what no other could. He was neither a valiant prince, nor a horrifying beast, he was just a man in pain._

 _Tears of a true love. The rose had not fully wilted. As a beast you shall stay, only true love can save. The curse was broken. He reverted back into who he really was._

 _'Oh, thank you! You have saved me!' the prince cried out. The two embraced._

 _Not long after, they were wed. And they both lived happily ever after."_

 _"Wow! That was a great story." the young boy said._

 _"You really think so?" he asked._

 _"Yeah, it was really interesting." The boy nodded. "It really gives you a lot to think about."_

 _He ruffled the boy's head. "Everyone had a perception about him, but the beauty was the only one that saw who he really was."_

 _"That's a little bit sad. Just because he looks a certain way, everyone believes he's evil."_

 _"It is unfortunate." He looked up thoughtfully. "But I suppose that's how people are. It doesn't even have to be your appearance. Sometimes it's nothing more than an ideal that gets people to turn on you."_

 _"What kind of ideal."_

 _He looked down at the boy. "One they can't understand."_

 _"Hmm... I'm not sure what that would be."_

 _"Hey, Adam," the boy looked up at him. "No matter what people might perceive you to be, always be who you want to be."_

 _"Don't worry," the boy smiled brightly. "No matter what people say, I'll always be me."_

 _"Ah, I really believe that." he said softly._

 _"Huh? Would there even be a reason not to believe it, Shirou?"_

 _Shirou shook his head in response to Adam's question. "No, I guess not."_

* * *

 **Closing Notes: So I'm sure there are going to be several questions about the ages. I'm just going to let everyone know right now, yes, I've made three characters younger than they were in canon. I am, of course, speaking of Roman, Neo, and Adam. I've decided to have them be students in beacon. I hope no one will be bothered by this decision.**

 **I'm not completely satisfied with the flashbacks, but I think they're alright. I really wanted to show a little bit from the past. I originally wanted to have a certain flashback be in this chapter, but I figured it would be better to save it for the future.**

 **I couldn't really find a way to casually mention it, but in this story, classes end before lunch during the Vytal festival. That's why they went to grab lunch.**

 **The story of the Beauty and the Beast. I kind of just mixed and matched stuffs. Hope none of you have a problem with that.**

 **Also, you guys made me envision another story. Archer and Shirou are brothers in another world! I want to see that story. And that has to be the title! 'Archer and Shirou are brothers in another world!' I might write it sometime in the future. Or someone else can. I don't mind, it just needs to be a story.**

 **Anyone else wonder if Adam has silver eyes under his mask? No? Just me? Okay then...**

 **Well, I'll be off. I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment to you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hey, everyone. This chapter is coming out a little late. I actually planned to write every day until the contest was over, but I kind of burned myself out after the second chapter. I obviously won't finish before the deadline, but I'll keep writing this story regardless. I hope the story will be enjoyable for you all till the very end.**

* * *

 _There was a hill. It was so distant, so far... yet it was right here. He started to climb up, trudging his way towards the peak of this hill. His hand was the first to slam down on the sandy top, blowing up a small cloud of dust. His foot was the next thing up, impacting the ground next to his hand. He gently pushed off with his leg, his hand slowly leaving the warm sand. He was standing on that hill of swords._

 _He stared out at the horizon, a mixture of orange and red. Perhaps others would say it was beautiful, but no one would be able to admire the breathtaking view as much as he. It was a beauty he would always drag his feet towards._

 _He turned away his eyes, unable to stare at the horizon any longer... His gaze swept along the field littered with swords; a man was walking. Swords lay on either side but not in front, it was like a path intentionally made. A lone man walked down this path._

 _The man had messy black hair, parts of it sticking out here and there. The clothes he wore were hidden beneath his long black coat, only parts of his black pants remained visible near the bottom. The man felt familiar, yet he could not find a name for him._

 _He kicked up crimson dust around his feet as he walked, the color caused by the horizon light. Suddenly, he stopped moving, he stayed completely still. He observed this man for several minutes, intrigued by all that he saw. It was as if the man wasn't able to move further, as if this was the end of his journey... But he never reached his destination..._

 _The man turned back his head, staring at he who stood on the hill. The man's eyes were empty, his face blank. For some reason, he looked like someone who lost everything and gained nothing. He felt sympathy for the man, but at the same time, he felt a sense of admiration for him. For this man he couldn't recognize? Why would he admire him?_

 _It happened in the blink of an eye, at an imperceptible speed. The man was gone, replaced by a young teen with auburn hair. He wore a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a pair of jeans. A simple look for a simple man._

 _The teen turned away from he who stood on the hill, continuing the path left unfinished by the man before. What was the path they journeyed? What waited for them at the end of their travels? He had no idea..._

 _As the boy walked, kicking up the crimson dust, his form began to change. He grew taller, stronger, his skin tanned and the color of his hair faded away as mist. Even his clothes began to change, red and black with silver accents became the new colors he bore._

 _That white haired man wielding two swords, he kept on walking the path, kicking up even more crimson dust than the boy he once was, and more than the man who had preceded him. Why were these people's journey such a lonely one? That's what he wondered as he watched the man walk further and further. Did he pity this man? He wasn't sure what he felt towards him._

 _He reached out his hand towards the man. He wanted to shout out, tell this man to abandon the walk he took, tell the man he might come to regret his decision, but no words escaped his lips. How could he possibly tell this man to stop? Especially when he, himself, was still..._

 _As he watched the man from atop the hill, the world around him began to quake. The world around began to crumble, but there was no reaction from anyone. Not from he who stood on the hill, nor the man walking the lonely path._

 _"I'll become one for you!"_

 _("Hey, wake up!")_

 ** _[Fate/RWBY]_**

His eyes slowly opened, he was greeted by the empty black and gray interior. It would seem the others evacuated the airship while he was asleep. He lowered his gaze, his pack still sat safely between his feet. He reached down, wrapping his fingers around a strap.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Shirou looked to his right, where the voice came from. The door was open, revealing the lush green scenery, mixing in well with the gray cement walkways that led to the few tall buildings in the back.

He lowered his eyes, finding the source of the familiar voice. Velvet, who was standing outside, peeked her head in with an inquisitive gaze toward him. Her hands gripped the aircraft's floor, which sat just slightly under her shoulder level.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Shirou's voice was quiet, soft, fitting for one who just woke up.

"O-oh, well, I said we're here." Velvet explained. "Welcome to Beacon!" She stretched out her arm, presenting the green scenery to him.

"Beacon, huh?" Shirou muttered, glaring back at the tall silhouette of the distant tower.

He turned away his gaze, leaning his head back and against the metal wall. His eyes squeezed shut as he released a quiet sigh. Welcome to Beacon...

"Is everything alright?" Came Velvet's sudden voice, a dash of concern mixed in.

He rolled his head to the side, opening his eyes as he showed her a smile. "Yeah, I'm just tired..."

He stood up, causing the bunny girl to take a few steps back from the entrance. He grabbed his pack and slung it over a shoulder. With a few steps to reach the entrance, he looked over the scenery one more time, then he jumped out of the bullhead.

His knees bent as his feet made contact with the ground. His upper body lowering, he placed a palm against the stone ground to help support him. Taking a second to adjust, he gave a gentle push off the ground, leaving his crouched position and entering a standing state.

He pulled back his hood, allowing his hair to flow with the gentle gust of wind. His eyes surveyed the surroundings, taking notice of the several students who had stopped and watched. Perhaps they were taking a moment to acknowledge the fact that CFVY was back, or maybe they were curious about him, the mysterious stranger who showed up with fellow students. It was probably a little of both.

But then his eyes fell on one student in particular. A tall male student with spiked back hair, the color a mixture of brown and red. His hair was almost enough to hide the two horns on his head, the traits that signified his faunus heritage. He wore sunglasses, the lenses of which were dark enough to hide the color of his eyes from the world around him.

He had a black suit jacket over his torso, half-buttoned to reveal a red shirt beneath. He also wore black gloves, black pants, and black shoes with red soles.

There were finer details to be mentioned, such as the back of his jacket being marked by a wilting rose flowing over his left shoulder, or the back of his gloved hands having red markings, there was even the white dots on his black belt, the minor details of his outfit.

Shirou knew this student, he knew this man... Adam Taurus, Shirou's brother. His eyes briefly left the form of Adam, taking a peek at the ones next to him.

There was a male student standing beside him. He had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye.

He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

His eyes turned to the other student beside Adam. A rather short female student with long, flowing hair. Her hair color half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side.

Her left eye was brown, the right pale pink. Shirou knew there was a name for this condition, but the name was escaping his mind at the moment. He was slightly surprised to see her pink eye turn white when she blinked, but he shrugged it off. There were many things here that was weird, in fact, he, himself, was also pretty weird to some people.

Unlike the two she stood beside, she wore Beacon's school uniform. A red plaid skirt and long black stockings. A brown jacket and tan vest over a white shirt; a red ribbon tied at the collar. Her footwear, however, were black and white boots with very high heels.

He brought his gaze back to Adam. He could see the surprise on his face over seeing him again. It made sense, he and Adam hadn't spoken in a while, hadn't seen each other in even longer. There were unfortunate circumstances... but they'd finally met again.

He slowly raised his hand, waving at the brother he hadn't seen in so long.

Velvet tilted her head. "Do you know them?"

Shirou turned his head to her and replied, "I know the guy in black... he's my brother."

"Huh!? Adam is your brother!?" Velvet's eyes went wide.

Shirou nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"Well-" Velvet was cutoff by Coco's voice

"Hey, hurry up you two!" Coco shouted.

She turned her head to look back at her teammates, who were walking off towards the courtyard. She looked back to Shirou with a complicated expression.

"Don't worry, go with your team." Shirou said, "I'll go have a chat with Adam."

"What about speaking with the Headmaster?"

"I'll go and see him when I'm done." Shirou explained. "Besides, there shouldn't be a problem with me visiting campus during the Vytal festival." He shrugged.

"I guess you're right..." she replied.

"I'll see you later." With that and a quick wave, Shirou turned back to Adam and his friends.

Velvet watched for a moment as Shirou ran over to his brother. It was good that he found him. She turned back to the fleeing forms of her teammates and jogged after them.

"Where's Mr. Stranger?" Coco asked as Velvet came to a stop behind her.

"He went off to talk with Adam," Coco raised a brow at the new information. "Turns out he's the brother Shirou told us about."

"Adam Taurus, huh?" Coco thought on the matter for a few moments, before throwing the info to the back of her mind. It wasn't like it was important enough to warrant any deep thinking about.

 ** _[Fate/RWBY]_**

"Adam, who is 'Emiya Shirou'?" Roman asked.

"He's..." Adam sighed, eyes fixed on Shirou's approaching form. "My brother..." Roman and Neo's eyes widened at the information they received.

Placing a hand on Adam's shoulder, Roman asked, "That's _the_ brother you've told us about?"

Adam nodded.

Shirou came to a stop in front of Adam. For a moment, his eyes scanned the young man. He was older. He nodded a greeting to Adam's two friends, receiving one from them both in return. He looked back to Adam, his eyes meeting his... sunglasses lenses.

"Hello, Adam," he greeted, "It's good to see you again."

"Shirou... it's good to see you." Adam replied.

"You've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"I could say the same about you'" Adam shot back with a small smile. "Even your hair looks a bit faded, what happened to the color?"

"It's... just how I've aged."

Roman cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Hello! My name is Roman Torchwick."

"Shirou." Shirou held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Roman grabbed his hand with a large grin. "Nice to meet you."

Neo rapidly tapped Roman's shoulder. He turned his head and looked down to the small girl. Once she was certain she had his attention, she pointed to Shirou, then herself, and then she started making a series of gestures with her hands.

"Oh," Roman turned back to Shirou, using his hand to gesture to the girl beside him, "This is Miss Neo." Roman rolled his eyes at the 'Miss' that she insisted he not leave out.

She tilted her head to the side, showing a bright smile as she waved to Shirou.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Neo." Shirou respectfully bowed his head to her.

Neo looked up at Roman, tapping his shoulder to get his attention again. Once his eyes found her, she showed another series of hand gestures.

Roman looked back at Shirou. "She says you're a good man."

"Thank you." Shirou said, Neo giving him a nod in response.

Shirou's eyes went back to Adam. "Adam, I know we have a lot to catch up on, but for now, let me ask you how things are looking here in Vale?"

Adam raised a brow at the inquiry. "What do you mean?"

"I heard Fang activity is... getting a little out of control here." Shirou explained. "I know they've been a rowdy bunch as of late, but it's worse here in Vale."

"Yeah," Adam sighed. "I think Sienna might be planning something."

"I think so, too. Any idea what it might be?"

"No, not really." Adam shook his head. "I left the Fang long ago."

"Alright, then has anything else been happening lately?"

Adam scowled as he remembered what Blake had told him, there was little doubt in his mind that it was connected. Even if Blake told him to keep the incident between him and his team, Shirou was someone it was alright to tell. He was sure that Blake wouldn't mind if he told him...

"There was an intruder." he said. "Beacon was hosting a dance, during which, someone broke into the CCT."

"Wait, what?!" Roman, who had been quietly listening to the conversation with Neo, finally spoke up when he heard something quite shocking. Even Neo was wide-eyed with surprise upon hearing that. "This is the first I've heard of this!"

"Keep it down," Adam held an index finger in front of his mouth. "Blake told me about it while you two were fooling around. I feel like this goes without saying, but don't go telling everyone about this; it's a secret."

Roman's eyes shifted between Adam and Shirou several times, finally ending on Adam. "A secret, huh?"

"Shirou is the exception," Adam shot back.

"An intruder, huh?" Shirou sighed. "Anything else?"

"Nothing besides Fang activity."

Shirou tilted his head back, his eyes locked on the top of the distant tower. "Then I guess it's time for me to go speak with Ozpin..."

 _ **[Fate/RWBY]**_

He was sitting comfortably in his chair, staring out of his office window as he pondered. Someone broke into the CCT, likely a member of _her_ forces. He was fortunate that Ruby was there to distract her long enough for Ironwood to show up, he was fortunate Ruby told them about the hideout in the southeast, he was fortunate RWBY wanted to go check things out. He was sure they would share whatever it was they learned down there, and if not them, Oobleck most certainly would.

Regardless, he was glad to help them. They were great students, they'd be great Huntresses as well. He was sure, if they accepted, they'd even make great operatives someday, he could use extra eyes out there. There was only so much Qrow could do alone, and there was only so much time left Qrow would be around. Some time or another, he would need more eyes.

The ding of the elevator broke him from his thoughts. Speaking of eyes...

"Shirou, it's been quite some time since we last spoke." Ozpin said, his gaze still locked on the distant view he saw through his window.

"It's been awhile since I've spoken to a lot of people." Shirou replied, walking over to take a seat near the desk.

"I'm sure that is more true than I know." Ozpin twirled his chair around, meeting Shirou's calm gaze.

"Perhaps..." Shirou shrugged. "But you always seem to know more than you should."

Ozpin smirked. "I assure you, I don't know nearly enough."

"As fun as that conversation might be, why don't we get to the real reason you called me here. We both know it wasn't just because a random stranger requires your special permission to visit campus."

"Perceptive as always." Ozpin chuckled. "But I assume you already have an idea of the topic. We both know seeing your younger brother wasn't your only reason for visiting Vale."

"The Fang, the intruder, it's all connected to _her_." Shirou stated simply.

"Oh? So you've heard of the infiltration already?" Shirou nodded. "Well, that's interesting."

"Off topic."

"Ah, always straight to the point with you." Ozpin chuckled, before giving a quiet sigh. "Yes, I do believe it all leads back to _her_."

Shirou leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back as he squeezed his eyes shut. He folded his arms over his chest, his lips curling down into a frown. The situation wasn't the best at the moment.

He slightly lowered his head, opening one eye to look at Ozpin. "So what's with James' fleet?"

Ozpin slowly spun his chair around, staring out the window once more. "He's... doing what he believes is right."

"As he always does." Shirou muttered. "But that fleet is just like telling them, 'Hey, we know you're here, and we're frightened', it's not exactly the best message to send them."

"Yes, his army is a bit much, I agree, but it's too late to change any of that." Ozpin clasped his hands together. "Let us hope that when the time comes, it will end up being useful."

"I suppose that's all we can do at this point." Shirou sighed.

"Knowing the enemy is here, I'd appreciate it if you stayed as well. We could use your help when that time comes."

"I was planning on staying even if you asked me to leave." With that, Shirou stood from his chair, walking back to the elevator.

"I'll make arrangements for your stay here." Ozpin threw a small device over his shoulder, which Shirou caught without turning around. "I'll contact you with the location of your room."

There was the ding of the elevator once more, followed by the sound of the door opening, "And one more thing, Mr. Emiya... Thank you." The elevator doors closed.

Speaking of eyes... Emiya Shirou would have been great at the job.

* * *

 **Closing Notes: So that was this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. I tried my best to portray Ozpin accurately, but he is kind of hard to write for. But yeah, this chapter shows Oz and Shirou are acquainted with one another, but Shirou isn't exactly one of his operatives. The two just have a mutual goal.**

 **With Adam, Roman, and Neo no longer being bad guys, someone needed to fill the role the three played in the show. Adam suspects Sienna is the one pulling the strings behind the White Fang. Sienna will not be portrayed the way Adam was in volume 5.**

 **Well, that's all for now. I probably won't be posting a chapter every other day, but I'll try not taking too long to post the chapters from now on. No promises.**


End file.
